Shadow Of The Day
by SSAExteme
Summary: The BAU team is in great trouble when they receive a terrorist threat but also at the same time and an anonymous call is made to them saying that Section Unit Chief Erin Strauss of the BAU has been kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Double Trouble**

The team was resting in the BAU; it had been a week and yet there was no case. Reid was sitting at his desk, typing on the computer when a sudden strike of a ball of paper startled him.

"_Ouch!"_

He looked back and saw Prentiss and Morgan laughing at him.

"_Real mature guys"_

Morgan walked up to him and petted him on the head.

"_We're just having a bit of fun, pretty boy"_

Just then, JJ walked by them in hurry, holding files in her hands, _"Funs over guys, Hotch and Rossi are already waiting for us in the briefing room. The case has been requested by Homeland Security"_

Prentiss, Reid and Morgan followed JJ to the briefing room. Hotch and Rossi were already review files on the desk. Each of them took a seat around the table and JJ opened the file and started to brief them.

"_About 2 hours ago, News Channel 9 received a threat about a bomb being armed in The Pentagon"_

"_So it was passed as a prank call", _Morgan asked.

"_Most likely; the number of prank calls made to the authorities is about 40,000 – 60,000 each month depending on what month it is", _stated Reid.

"_Except it wasn't one. Thirty minutes after the call, a bomb went off in the basement of the Pentagon but no causalities were reported", _said Hotch while still glancing at the case file.

"_1 hour ago, another call was made to the same news channel with another threat but no target was mentioned", _added Rossi.

"_If these are terrorists, usually the first bomb is set to explode to kill the targets and a second wave of explosion goes off to kill the emergency responders", _explained Prentiss.

"_But who were the targets for the first bomb", _asked Morgan.

The briefing door then flung open, and Garcia hurried in carrying a file and her laptop.

"_Sorry, I'm late"_

Hotch glanced at her for a second and then started to say something when an agent walked in the room.

"_I apologize for disturbing, sir but there is someone on the phone for you; uhm... he says it's an emergency"_

"_Transfer them on the speaking phone here"_

"_Yes, sir"_

Morgan looks at Hotch and asks him _"Any possible targets for the 2__nd__ bombing"_

Hotch gets ready to answer just when a cold, clear voice fills the speakerphone.

"_Hello ladies and gentlemen"_

All eyes in the briefing room turned to the speakerphone which was resting in the centre of the table.

"_Who is this?", _asked Hotch

"_That's not important right now. What important right now is your Section Unit Chief Erin Strauss"_

"_What about her?" _said Rossi in an alarming voice.

"_I believe it's time for a new director in the BAU and Erin Strauss is not fit enough to run the BAU. Starting now you have exactly 4.5 hours to rescue Strauss or get ready for a new director. Goodbye agents"_

Morgan stared at the speakerphone, _"A terrorist threat on US soil and Section Unit Chief Strauss kidnapped. Hell of a way to start the day"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – My Boss's House**

**Last Time On Criminal Minds:**

"_About 2 hours ago, News Channel 9 received a threat about a bomb being armed in The Pentagon"_

"_Thirty minutes after the call, a bomb went off in the basement of the Pentagon but no causalities were reported"_

"_1 hour ago, another call was made to the same news channel with another threat but no target was mentioned"_

"_I believe it's time for a new director in the BAU and Erin Strauss is not fit enough to run the BAU. Starting now you have exactly 4.5 hours to rescue Strauss or get ready for a new director. Goodbye agents"_

"_A terrorist threat on US soil and Section Unit Chief Strauss kidnapped. Hell of a way to start the day"._

Hotch switched off the speakerphone and quickly turned to Garcia.

"_Anything?"_

"_I couldn't trace it. It was too short. I tried to triangulate the call but he was using a disposable cell phone"._

Hotch quickly stood up and turned to JJ.

"_You and Prentiss stay here for anymore phone calls. Garcia get me anything from that call. Morgan, Reid and Rossi, we have to go Strauss' house and try to profile the unsub"_

Just before Hotch was going to walk out, Reid stepped in blocking his way.

"_Um, Hotch. It's against rules to go in Strauss' house. We can be suspended from the FBI"_

"_Reid, you can stay back but I would never stand down from a crime that has just occurred and can jeopardize the BAU"._

Hotch hurriedly rushed out the door to get his ready bag. Morgan turned to Rossi in the briefing room.

"_What's with him? If I remember correctly, Strauss had him suspended for 2 weeks. We should stay back and profile the kidnapper with the rest of the team"._

"_It's a matter of loyalty, Morgan. Hotch is loyal to the BAU and will do anything to keep it safe. Let's go"._

The team searched Strauss' house extensively but found nothing. The rest of the team back in the BAU tried their best to get something from the cell phone call but were unsuccessful. Time was running out for Section Unit Chief Erin Strauss.

Morgan walked up to Hotch.

"_Hotch, there's nothing here that even hints a little bit about the kidnapper"._

"_Your right. So what do we know about the unsub?"_

"_When he called us, he greeted us formerly. He didn't sound nervous and had great confidence", _explained Rossi.

Morgan questioned Rossi, _"But why does he care so much about the BAU and the director. Maybe he knows more about us than we think he knows"._

Before Rossi could answer, Reid realized something.

"_Guys, he's most likely a professor at a university that teaches criminology. He's confident in speaking so he probably gives lectures. And maybe by studying criminology, he researched a bit about us too"_

Before Reid could finish, Morgan's cell phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"_Tell me some good news, baby girl"._

Garcia spoke on the other line

"_Well I analyzed the audio layers in the phone call and found something "tres" helpful. When he was talking to us, a train could be heard in the background"._

"_What would I do without you, Garcia?"_

"_You wouldn't even be able to survive in the BAU"._

"_Ha...Ha, Garcia do me another favour. Find all professors who live near train tracks in this area. Thanks baby doll"._

Morgan turned to the rest of the team to continue their discussion. There was hope rising for Erin Strauss. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Too Easy**

**Last Time On Criminal Minds:**

"_I couldn't trace it. It was too short. I tried to triangulate the call but he was using a disposable cell phone"._

"_Reid, you can stay back but I would never stand down from a crime that has just occurred and can jeopardize the BAU"._

"_Guys, he's most likely a professor at a university that teaches criminology. He's confident in speaking so he probably gives lectures. And maybe by studying criminology, he researched a bit about us too"_

"_Well I analyzed the audio layers in the phone call and found something "tres" helpful. When he was talking to us, a train could be heard in the background"._

"_Ha...Ha, Garcia do me another favour. Find all professors who live near train tracks in this area. Thanks baby doll"._

The team was working hard to bring back Section Unit Chief Erin Strauss and catch the kidnappers. They had a lead on the kidnapper and now they were just waiting for Garcia to give them a name. Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and Reid were at Strauss' house hoping to find something that would lead them to the kidnapper. Prentiss, JJ and Garcia were at the BAU hoping that the kidnapper would call back. None of them had also forgotten about the terrorist threat that was made a few hours back, but their main priority was getting Strauss back.

Hotch's phone started to ring. He hastily got it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"_Yea?"_

"_Its Prentiss. Garcia searched for professors living near railway tracks in this area but nothing showed up"._

"_Nothing?"_

"_No, but we did get something else. Just a few minutes ago, an address was sent to News Channel 9 with the same number that called up for a terrorist threat. Garcia searched up the address and guess what?"_

"_There are railways tracks near that house. You guys get there fast and notify the FBI ETF team to reach there. We'll be there soon"._

"_Yes, sir and the house is 926 MacLean's Road"._

Hotch put the phone back in the pocket. Rossi turned to him.

"_What is it?"_

"_We got an address. The terrorists called the news channel and told them an address."_

Reid walks in between them.

"_What was the address, Hotch?"_

"_926 MacLean's Road"_

"_Maclean's Road? If I'm correct, there is a railway track that runs parallel to house"._

"_Well then guys, what are we waiting for?", _asked Morgan as he was already standing at the doorway ready to leave.

Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and Reid drove arrived to the scene just to be attacked by the media. The FBI ETF team was already there and a bomb squad from the local police station. JJ, Prentiss and Garcia were already there with JJ and Prentiss in full FBI gear. The team got of their SUV and got ready in their full gear. Hotch walked up to JJ.

"_JJ, I want you to handle the media right now"._

JJ nodded and walked towards the flocking media. Garcia walked up to Morgan.

"_Be careful, Morgan"_

"_Don't worry, you won't lose me that easily", _said Morgan while cracking a smile at Garcia.

Hotch walked up to the rest of the team.

"_All right guys, eliminate all hostiles"._

He signalled the FBI ETF team to break in the house. 2 of the FBI ETF soldiers broke down the door and the team entered the house followed by the BAU team. Erin Strauss was right in the middle of the room in front of the main door lying down unconscious. Hotch hurriedly rushed to her side and felt her pulse. She was still alive!

"_Medic! We need a medic here!"._

Just a few minutes later, the house was cleared. No kidnapper was found but Erin Strauss was. Reid was walking around the house studying the walls and painting on them. Morgan turned to him.

"_Reid, you okay?"_

"_I don't know Morgan. I jus...We found her too easily"._

"_What do you mean, Reid?"_

"_He means that this was way too easy. Why would they kidnap her and then give us the address to retrieve her. Doesn't make any sense", _said Rossi walking up behind them.

"_Its almost like they wanted us here", _responded Reid

Just then Reid realized something. Hotch and Prentiss walked up to them. Prentiss showed a letter to the rest of the team.

"_What is it?", _asked Rossi.

"_Its a letter that we found on the table over there"._

Morgan took the letter from Rossi and studied it.

"_What language is this"._

Hotch looked at him and responded _"We don't yet" _

Just then Reid screamed out _"Of course"_

Morgan quickly turned his face to him, _"What is it?"_

"_The first bomb wasn't meant for any target. It was a diversion. They wanted us here for a reason"_

Hotch quickly caught up to what he was trying to say.

"_Its a trap! EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"_

Just a few seconds later, a huge explosion was heard in the city coming from the same house they were in.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys, there will be a delay for chapter 4 because I am on vacation for 10 – 15 days. So please be patient with me Thanks


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Old Friends**

The explosion was heard for miles. The emergency responders outside the house were not harmed in any way but no one knew about the agents inside the house. JJ tried to hold everyone back including Garcia who was sobbing extensively.

"_Everyone stay back, please!"_

"_NO! Are they ok, they were in there, oh my god, I hope they're alright", _sobbed Garcia while trying to push past JJ.

"_Garcia, you have to ho..."_

Before JJ could complete her sentence, a cough was heard from the rubble the house was in. The smoke cleared and the agents were seen limping with the FBI ETF team struggling. The medics rushed to them.

"_I'm okay. We have two FBI ETF team members in critical condition. Please help them first." _asked Hotch.

JJ and Garcia rushed to them. Garcia walked up to Morgan crying hysterically.

"_Don't worry baby girl, I'm not going anywhere that easily."_ Morgan told Garcia.

Hotch walked up to Morgan.

"_How you doing?"_

"_I'm good Hotch. We gotta find this guy before he does anymore damage."_

"_Yeah, your right. Take Reid to the hospital and question Strauss when she wakes up. Maybe she'll remember something"_

"_Yea ok, be careful Hotch"_

Morgan walked up to Reid.

"_Let's go kid"_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Hospital. We gotta question Strauss."_

"_Um alright"_

Reid and Morgan left the site in their car.

Hotch called out to Prentiss.

"_Get that paper translated at all costs, I don't think we have enough time and tell JJ to make a statement to the media that we are in critical condition."_

"_Critical Condition? Why is that?"_

"_He has to know if he was successful. Or he'll try something else"_

"_Yea, I'll do that. I'll tell you when its translated"_

"_And before you go Prentiss, ask Garcia to continue to analyze the call that was made to us back in Quantico"_

Rossi slowly walked up to Hotch. He was covered in dirt. His arm was bleeding pretty badly. Hotch noticed the wound.

"_You should get that checked"  
"I'm okay. I'm still baffled about why he would target us. But I don't think this was the work of one person"_

"_I was wondering too. These guys are terrorists. They're a group of people"_

"_Might be a small group trying to get famous. They want to be noticed"_

"_But then why use a distorted voice when making the call"_

Just then, Garcia interrupted them.

"_I think I know why"_

"_You know who called?" _asked Rossi, attentively.

"_Yea, uhm. I looked over the results over and over again but the person stays the same"_

Hotch noticed her getting very nervous.

"_Who is it, Garcia"_

"_It was our old team member, Jason Gideon"_

Hotch and Rossi looked at Garcia in disbelief.

"_This has got to be a mistake", _blurted out Hotch.

"_It isn't, sir. I checked over 10 times"_

Prentiss walked into their discussion.

"_Okay, guys. I figured out the language through the computer and it was Kazakh. I got it translated. The whole letter is just talking about the how we were supposed to die in an explosion but the name is what surprised me the most._

"_Who was it?" _asked Hotch.

"_Elle Greenaway"_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Questioning**

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_Yea, meet us at Quantico, when done"_

"_Alright, I'll see you there Hotch"_

Morgan got off his phone and put it back in their pocket. Reid and him were on the way to the hospital to question Agent Strauss about her kidnappers. For once, Morgan let Reid drive.

"_What did Hotch say?" _asked Reid while turning the steering wheel.

"_Jason Gideon and Elle Greenaway might be involved in the kidnapping and bombing"_

Reid just remained quiet for the whole car ride up to the hospital. They walked in the hospital to the receptionist.

"_Hey, do you know what room Erin Strauss is in"_, asked Morgan.

"_Room 43"_

"_Thank you!"_

Reid and Morgan walked to the room, as the doctor was walking out. Reid immediately stopped him.

"_How is she doctor?"_

"_She's in a conscious state now and is going to get better. She has numbers of wounds on her body and she has a head injury but will heal soon"_

"_Thank you doctor"_

Reid and Morgan walked in to see Strauss lying on the bed, with numerous bandages. Morgan slowly walked next to her while Reid stayed a bit back. Reid bent down, so his head was aligned with the bed.

"_Ma'am, how are you feeling?"_

Strauss slowly opened her eyes to see Reid in front of her bed. She turned to see Morgan sitting next to her bed. She had a blurred vision and could barely speak.

"_G-Good"_

"_We just need to ask you a few questions, if that's good with you"_

"_Y-Y-Yes"_

"_How did they kidnap you?"_

"_I-It was a black van, a-and..."_

Before Strauss could start talking, she started coughing extensively. Two doctors rushed in to help her. One of the doctors quickly turned his face to Morgan and Reid.

"_You guys need to get out of here, now!"_

Before Morgan and Reid could leave the room, they started hearing Strauss cry. She was trying to say something to them.

"_T-They beat m-m-me"_

She continued to sob and Morgan & Reid left the room. They walked to the waiting room and sat there. A few minutes later, Morgan stood up and went to the coffee machine.

"_You want some coffee, kid"_ he asked Reid who was in a real serious mood.

"_No"_

"_Is something bugging you?"_

Reid just stood up and started walking slowly in circles. He stopped a few seconds later and looked at Morgan. He started to speak.

"_Strauss said she was beaten. Gideon would never hit a girl"_

"_So it was Elle?"_

"_I don't think so. The phone call made it clear that the unsub had a problem with Strauss. But then why just beat her and leave us to find her"_

"_Their target was us, wasn't it?"_

"_We profiled the unsub as a formal man. Gideon or Elle don't fit that character and a formal man would never hit a woman"_

"_What are you trying to say, Reid?"_

"_Gideon was reading a script when he called us. Elle didn't have a problem with the director but with Hotch. She was forced to hit Strauss"_

"_Reid...What makes you think that?"_

"_Our unsub likes to remain in power. When he called us, he had control. Now he had control over the Strauss and two former agents. He led us to the house. He's striving on power"_

Morgan just stared at Reid's face and quickly called up Hotch. Hotch picked up the phone on the other line.

"_This is Hotch"_

"_Hotch, Gideon and Elle are just hostages"_

"_We just found out ourselves. Another phone call was made. Hurry up and get here"_

Morgan put the phone back in his pocket. He quickly glanced at Reid.

"_Looks like you were right. Lets go"_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Recap (Part 1)**

The doors of the meeting room flung open and Reid & Morgan rushed in. They both quickly sat down.

"_Alright, so what do we have?"_ Morgan asked Hotch.

"_Just when we came back, we received a phone call. Garcia and JJ are in the tech room trying to find a locator on it"_

Reid looked at Hotch with a confused look on his face.

"_Hotch, why would he first frame Gideon & Elle and tell us that he had them as hostages"_

Rossi, who was looking at a file the whole time, looked up and glanced at Reid.

"_He didn't"_

Reid who still looked very confused still had questions for Reid.

"_So, how did you guys know?"_

Just then, Emily walking in with a woman who had wounds all over her face. Morgan and Reid turned their faces to see who it was. Both of them quickly stood up to help her. Morgan just stared at her face.

"_Elle...what has the unsub done to you"_

They helped her sit down. Reid was the first one to ask her a question.

"_You escaped?"_

Elle didn't look up to answer him. Reid found her a bit strange. Reid stood up.

"_Guys, I'm just going to get some water"_

Reid walked out of the room to the kitchen in the BAU. He picked up a glass and poured himself a glass of water. After drinking, he put the glass back into the kitchen sink. He turned around to walk back but Rossi was standing there blocking his way.

"_Reid, is something bothering you?"_

"_How come Elle escaped and Gideon couldn't?"_

"_Reid, you got to stop suspecting Elle. C'mon, lets go. She's going to tell us how she got there"_

Rossi and Reid walking back in the conference room and sat down. Hotch looked at Elle.

"_Take your time, Elle"_

Elle took a sip of her water. She started to speak.

**Flashback**

Elle opened the door to her apartment and put her bag inside. She walked up to her phone and dialled a few numbers.

"_You have 1 new message", _spoke the voice from the telephone. She pressed another number and the message started to play.

"_Hello Elle. This is Agent Marcus. We received your job application for the FBI White Collar force. In a few days, you'll receive another phone call for another interview. Thank you" _

After listening to the message, Elle walked to her refrigerator to get something to drink.

"_Great, no milk", _she said to herself.

After taking out a box of juice, the doorbell rang. Elle walked to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see who was standing there.

"_Gideon?"_

"_Elle, I'm sorry"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

In a flash, Gideon took out a gun from his pocket and knocked Elle out. She fell flat on the ground. He knelt beside her. A man with black clothing walked up to from behind. He smirked.

"_I underestimated you, Gideon"_

Gideon slowly looked up.

"_Son of a %#$"_

Gideon quickly spun, pointing the gun at the unsub and pulled the trigger. The unsub just grinned. Gideon's gun had no bullets. The unsub took out a gun and pointed it at Gideon.

"_You've gotten old, Gideon. You no longer deserve to be here"_

The unsub pulls the trigger on Gideon. A gunshot is heard. It goes all black.


End file.
